


Weekends

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Despite being in a relationship with two men, you always wake up in bed alone.  However, on weekends you get lucky and they get back in bed with you.Square filled:@star-spangled-bingo- "I do what he does.  Only slower.“
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	Weekends

You woke up to the sound of people moving around your room. It wasn’t unusual really. Steve was always up before the sun. Even on his days off where you’d told him he absolutely had to be in bed when you woke up, he’d just be awake watching you sleep. You weren’t sure if it was so ingrained from his time in the army or if maybe the serum also meant he only needed four hours a night. He’d let Sam sleep for a little while longer while he checked emails and used the bathroom, and then he’d drag Sam out of bed with him and the two of them would take a run while you slept on.

You were always too deeply asleep to wake when they left and there were times when you didn’t wake until Sam was snuggling up against you kissing your neck while he whispered to you that you had to get ready for work, and the smell of fresh coffee dragged you awake. Usually, it was just them clumping around when they got back that did it.

You stretched and rubbed your eyes before sitting up. Steve was still dressed in his workout gear. His compression shirt was stained with sweat down his back and under his arms, and his sweatpants doing nothing at all to hide the bulge of his dick.

Sam had taken his shirt off already and he was using a towel to wipe the sweat from his glistening skin.

“Well hello there,” you practically purred as your eyes flicked from one to the other. “What an enticing sight to wake up to.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam teased, visibly clenching his muscles and sucking in his stomach to highlight his six-pack. “Like is a little sweaty, do ya?” 

“Mmm… you know I do,” you hummed. “Like getting you sweaty too.”

Steve pulled off his compression shirt and threw it in the hamper. “It is the weekend,” he said.

“You better get over here then,” you said, curling your finger and beckoning them to you.

Steve crawled up on the bed, slowly stalking up your form, guiding you back into your pillow. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and arched your back under him. His arms circled around your waist and he pulled you up, so your back curved off the mattress, as your hips were pressed against him. He kissed your stomach and between your breasts as he ground his hips into you. You let out a soft moan and dug your fingers into the thick, corded muscles of his back and his cock started to harden against you.

You looked over at Sam who had stripped down to his boxer briefs and was just watching you both, slowly palming his cock through the taut fabric.

“Sam, why don’t you get over here?” You moaned and Steve’s lips moved to your throat. He sucked on the pulse point of your neck, making you scalp prickle and your muscles tense. You hooked your leg around Steve’s waist and rutted up against him.

“Don’t you know, babe?” Sam teased coming over and kneeling on the bed. “I do what he does. Only slower.”

“Not everything,” Steve teased, looking back over his shoulder at Sam.

Sam smirked and slapped Steve’s ass. “Oh that’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is,” Steve agreed, rolling over so you were straddling him. You sat up and rolled your hips in a figure of eight as you looked down at him, trailing your fingers over the deep hills and valleys of his body. He licked his lips as he watched you and leaned up latching on to one of your breasts and sucking on it. His tongue curled around your hardened nippled and he pressed his teeth down against it. A dull throb radiated from your breast out through your body, making your skin prickle and your cunt clench. Sam moved up behind you. You leaned back against him and captured his lips. He kissed you hungrily. His hands slid under your thighs and lifted you slightly as he grabbed the waistband of Steve’s pants and pulled them down. He broke the kiss as he pulled them all the way off and you settled down on Steve’s hard and throbbing cock.

Steve groaned. He hands went to your hips and dug in. You knew later there would be ten small bruises there later. A matching set of five on each side. It wouldn’t be the first time now would it be the last. Sam often got them too and you’d compare them making Steve blush and apologize despite the fact you and Sam quite like them.

The head of Steve’s cock disappeared and reappeared between the lips of your pussy. Sam moved behind you again and kissed your neck as he rutted against your ass. The press of his cock moved up and down your cheeks as he cupped your breasts and began to massage them. It added to the ache that Steve was creating with his mouth and made it sink down into your core. You cunt dripped, coating Steve’s large cock with your fluids. You stopped moving and ran your finger along the slit of Steve’s cock, collecting up a bead of precum. Sam grabbed your wrist and guided your hand to his mouth, wrapping his lips around your digit and sucking on it.

Steve groaned as he looked up at the two of you. “Dirty bird,” he teased.

Sam chuckled and ran his hand down Steve’s neck, pushing him back on the bed. “You know it, babe.”

You pushed Steve’s arms up above his head and linked your fingers with his and you went back to grinding down on his cock. A wet trail was being painted on your ass as Sam’s cock leaked onto your skin. He moved his hands under you again and lifted you. He grabbed Steve’s cock and guided it inside of you as he let you down again.

You moaned as Steve’s cock filled you and stretched you. You seated yourself firmly in his lap and Steve’s hands tightened in yours. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” he breathed.

“You too, Steve,” you moaned and leaned down and kissed him hungrily. His lips moved with yours, his tongue running around the corner over your mouth before circling with yours.

Sam moved around you. He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, pumping it slowly as he watched you slowly roll your hips with Steve’s gentle thrusting. You slowly picked up your pace and sat back, resting your hands on his chest and rolled your hips like you were doing a seated belly dance. Steve groaned, snapping his hips up under you.

Sam moved behind you again and pushed you forward, so you were flush against Steve. You let Steve’s hands go and he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. Sam straddled you both, crouching on his toes and he pushed two fingers into your cunt alongside Steve’s cock. It stretched you at your entrance and you mewled and buried your face into his neck.

“God, Sam,” Steve grunted, jerking up under you, and thrusting deeper into your cunt.

Sam chuckled and slowly moved his fingers in and out. “You want my cock?”

“Fuck, yes,” you mewled. “Give it to me.”

Sam took his hand away and lined himself up, easing his cock in over Steve’s. You moaned loudly and dug your fingers into Steve’s shoulders.

“God, I love that,” Steve groaned.

“Mmm, me too,” Sam agreed. “Feels real good to be squeezed up tight inside you, baby,” he added, massaging your ass.

“Fuck me, Sammy,” you mewled.

He leaned down and kissed your shoulder. “You got it.” He started thrusting hard and deep into you, his hips slapping against your ass as he fucked you from behind. He gripped the back of your neck, holding you down as he pounded into you. Steve snapped his hips up under you, moving counter to Sam, so as Sam pushed in, Steve slid out. You moaned and clenched around them as hot currents ran through you, making your skin prickle.

You rolled your hips between them, and Sam let you go. You sat up and leaned back against him and kissed him hungrily as he pounded into you. Steve started rubbing your clit and leaning up and sucking on your breasts again.

It was all too much. You started feeling light-headed and fuzzy and it felt like a lump of hot coal had been dropped down into your gut and was burning its way down into you. Sam squeezed our breast and pinched our nipples and Steve pinched your clit. Your whole body seized up and you came hard on both their cocks, you cunt clenching, milking their cocks.

Sam grunted and thrust hard into you cumming deep in your pussy, flooding over Steve’s cock. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

Sam started laughing and rubbed Sam’s thigh. “See,” he teased. “Some things you do faster.”

“You little shit,” Sam said, slipping out of you and spanking Steve’s thigh.

Steve flipped you over and started to thrust hard and quick into you, keeping your bodies pressed closely together. You tugged his hair and arched your back. Sam slipped a hand between you and rubbed your clit fast as he kissed Steve’s neck.

You bucked up under Steve hard as another orgasm hit you. Steve kept thrusting, fucking you through it and Sam reached between Steve’s legs and slapped his balls. Steve gasped and with a hard snap of his hips, he came, moaning loudly.

He rolled off you and you lay panting between them. “Man, I love weekends,” you hummed.

Sam laughed and patted your thigh. “Yeah, it is pretty great,” he agreed.


End file.
